WolfQuest
by Shining Darkness Dragon
Summary: What happens to Aleu after she leaves with her pack.


**WolfQuest**

**Book 1: Aleu**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Balto**** or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OCs.**

"Papa. Tell mom … I've finally found my home." A brown wolf-ess, named Aleu, thought to herself as she drifted on a block of ice up to a shore. This was the last thing she said to her wolf-dog father, before she left him so that she could become the leader of her pack. She and the rest of her pack jumped off the ice block and stretched out. It was a relief for everyone to finally separate after being crowded together for the past few days. Another wolf walked up to Aleu. His fur was completely brown, a darker shade than Aleu's, and his eyes were light blue.

"So, Aleu where are these caribou, you're supposed to be leading us to?" He said, "I'm starving"

"Uh … I … eh… we" She stuttered.

"You don't know?" The other wolf responded, "Perhaps Niju was right, we should've stayed, at least then we could've found _something_."

"Aetra!" Aleu shouted, "Shut up, and let me think." She sat down and closed her eyes, and Aetra walked up right next to her.

Aetra whispered to her, "What are you thinking about?" Trying to figure out a way to get us back home?"

"Hey!" Aleu started shouting again, as she stood up and stared Aetra directly in the face, "If you want to go back, you can go ahead and start swimming. The rest of us are going to head off into the woods to hunt. It is still morning, so I am sure that we can find _something_ before the sun goes down!" She then turned around. Her tail brushed against Aetra's face. Aleu began leading the pack toward the sun, into the forest.

Aetra turned to another one of the wolves and said, "Hey, maybe this cutie does know how to lead after all. Hee hee."

A little while later, though still early in the morning they spotted a lone caribou that was walking rather slowly. It stumbled every once in a while.

"Hey look everyone, easy target." Aetra said, "I'll get it." Aetra crept up behind the struggling caribou, while Aleu analyzed everything. Aetra was about to pounce.

"Wait, don't!" Aleu shouted. Aetra pounce, but Aleu tackled him mid-air, and the caribou dashed away as quick as its weakened body could.

"Why did you do that?" Aetra questioned.

"It was …" Aleu began.

Aetra interrupted, "Let me guess. It was weak, and since you grew up alongside humans, you've learn to spare the weak 'cause everything's always just handed out to you. Here's a news flash for you, you're in the wild now, and out here you take what you can get."

Aleu continued, getting in his face again, "It was deathly ill. If we eat it, it would have infected and killed us all."

"Ha!" Aetra laughed, "That's ridiculous. How could you possibly know how sick something is just by looking at it."

"You learn a lot growing up alongside humans."

"Hey," another wolf said sniffing the air. "There was a whole bunch here earlier. If we follow the sick one it'll lead us straight to the rest of the herd."

Aleu got a cocky smile on her face. "Don't get full of yourself." Aetra said to her, "Ya got lucky. That's all."

They came to a river with a log bridge around mid-day.

"It crossed the river here." One of the wolves stated. Aleu stared at the log for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Aetra demanded.

"It doesn't look too sturdy." Aleu responded, "The caribou must have weakened it while it was crossing. We will have to find another way to get across."

"No way! That's too risky we might lose the trail."

Aleu motioned for the pack to go on ahead.

"Why did you send them off? They will starve!"

"We will be fine. Just c'mon."

"NO! You may have the rest of the pack fooled, but not me. I'm not gonna die today!" Aetra jumped onto the log which immediately snapped in half dropping him into the violent river. Aleu followed him as he got tossed down the raging waters, until he caught onto a large rock.

"Hold on!" She shouted at him. She ran and ripped a branch off the nearest tree, and stuck it out for him. Aetra grab the branch tightly with his mouth, and she pulled him back up onto land.

"Uh … thanks." He said. As soon as he had stood up he let out a yelp of pain and fell back over.

Aleu gasped, "Your leg is broken!"


End file.
